


Bride of Loki

by StarRoseColors



Category: Fairy Tales & Related Fandoms, Norse Religion & Lore, Original Work
Genre: Blood, Body Horror, Character Death, Dark, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, Family, Fantasy, Friendship, Gen, Inspired by Ava's Demon, Inspired by Ragnarok, LGBTQ Character, M/M, Magic, Mentions of Mental Illness, Mythology - Freeform, Norse Mythology - Freeform, Norse Religion & Lore - Freeform - Freeform, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction, Science Fiction & Fantasy, Science Fiction Violence, Temporary Character Death, Violence, WIP, wip masterpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:56:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21924796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: A masterpost for my main project.Centuries after the world began anew after the Last Battle, a student only known as Siv watches as her education planet is destroyed after following her ex-friend’s stalker to his ship. When the ship crashes, Siv finds herself dead.And finds the hallucination that has haunted her life is something entirely else. Now stuck with a pact with the dead trickster Loki, she must find the other gods with their hosts and bring down the rule of Baldar.
Relationships: Freyr | Frey/Gerðr | Gerd (Norse Religion & Lore), Loki/Sigyn (Norse Religion & Lore)
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was a girl who lived on the moon with other moon people. One day, a cold king and his followers attacked the moon and the moon girl

.

.

.

_ fell _

.

.

.

to Earth.

The fall burned her silvery clothes to red, left deep gashes in her now copper instead of white skin, and burned her beautiful long hair short. The moon girl realized she had no way to return to the moon. So she sat there and wept.

A spirit of fire found and approached her.

"Little moon girl," he cooed. "Why do you weep?"

"A cold king attacked the moon and I fell here. Now I have no way to return home."

"Well," the fire spirit hummed. "If you gather an army to help me kill the cold king, I can return you to the moon."

The red moon girl agreed.

She wandered the Earth, meeting many people: a beauty who's lovely face hid the personality of a beast, a little mermaid who worshipped the cold king, a blind child in a tower who saw all, a prophet-thief and her friend the romantic bard. She did not know that she also drew eyes: a princely wolf and the cold king's right-hand commander.

One day, the princely wolf met the red moon girl.

“Dear moon girl,” he said with a kind smile. “Why do you wander? You are so thin and so ragged, yet you never stop.” He offered her his jacket. “Come visit my home.”

The moon girl took and wore the jacket, but still shook her head. “I shall not, my dear wolf. I have a quest and I cannot stop until it is completed. I must speak to the beastly beauty and the little mermaid.” She turned to leave.

He stopped her. “If you insist on continuing, allow me to help you.”

She nodded. “I shall allow that.”

With the light of the moon leading them, they walked together.


	2. Cover




	3. Intro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Characters to come.

  * _**Genre** : _



Sci-Fi, Fantasy, Myth, Sci-Fantasy

  * **_Status_ : **



Second draft editing

  * **_Themes/Tags_ : **



Temporary character death, death, blood, body horror, sci-fi violence, fantasy violence, female Asian MC, mixed cast, Norse mythology, LGBTQ+, mentions of mental illness, self-blaming, panic, anxiety, magic, manipulation, strangers to friends(?), siblings, space, sci-fi, fantasy, myth, possession.

  * **_Synopsis_ : **



Centuries after the world began anew after the Last Battle, a student only known as Siv watches as her education planet is destroyed after following her ex-friend’s stalker to his ship. When the ship crashes, Siv finds herself dead.

And finds the hallucination that has haunted her life is something entirely else. Now stuck with a pact with the dead trickster Loki, she must find the other gods with their hosts and bring down the rule of Baldar.


End file.
